


Et noctua in caritate

by KoraNoKage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, a bit of pinning eh?, a request from my blog! :D, asorted "akaaaaashi" yellings courtesy of kou, exasperated akaashi, from kou ofc, his crush is shy af, lots of "bokuto-san", the owl team knows whats up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraNoKage/pseuds/KoraNoKage
Summary: Who would've thought that he had a crush in someone?





	Et noctua in caritate

“Akaaashi what am I going to do? Everytime I walk up to them they freeze up and have a look of fear on their face.” 

“Well if you didn’t loom over them I think they wouldn't have a look of fear on their face Bokuto-san.”

“Akaaaashi not helping!”

It was true though, he did loom over them, even if he didn’t want to. Especially with the strides he does, walking like a true captain but not very helpful in what he wanted to do. He just wanted to talk to them! They looked nice and he may have a small (see; huge) crush on them but…

Koutarou just wanted to ask them out to maybe a small cafe date? Get to know them and maybe possibly confess but not while they’re scared out of their wits of him! Plus they always seemed alone and he wanted to at least hang out with them at school.

Keiji watched this happen on and on, but did nothing, knowing that he’d already told Koutarou why they weren't fond of him looming over them. He told Koutarou to tone it down a little and to approach them calmly, introducing himself and then starting from there.

Koutarou, as soon as Keiji was done talking, went off to find you, shouting a “Thanks Akaashi!” over his shoulder.

 

And soon (not at all) they became friends, which makes them an odd pair as one is loud and outgoing and the other is quiet and introverted. You’d usually see Koutarou making exaggerated hand motions and y/n nodding after each word, clearly hearing him out but a bit amused at his dramatics.

Soon Koutarou invited y/n to come and watch his practice and to walk them home afterwards. At first they were hesitant, they didn't know anyone from the volleyball team except Koutarou after all… but they did want to see how he played, never having been to one of his games. 

They were just outside the gym, tightly gripping their bag straps as they decided whether or not to open the gym doors. Koutarou was walking up to the gym, just having gotten out of his last class. He glanced up and saw them staring at the door and grinned, loudly calling their name as he jogged up to them.

They turned with a start, calming down as they saw it was Koutarou. He was smiling happily as they came to watch him and opened the gym door, yelling “hey hey hey!” as he stepped into it, with them following suit.

He introduced them to team, the team a bit confused but bowing in greeting as Koutarou went to get changed. They sat on the bench, as Koutarou finished and put his bag next to them, with his water bottle too. He flashed a grin as he went to the court, practice starting.

Y/n was impressed, silently gasping every time he went to spike, looking every bit of the ace he is. There were breaks through the practice, and he excitedly asked them what they thought about him and the team. With them giving glowing praise, Koutarou had never been happier. After breaks he’d come into the practice with even more energy as before, trying to obviously impress his shy crush. 

After practice was done, the team told the owl to leave them to clean up, as they saw the glances he’d made towards the quiet person he’d brought. He gave them a loud thanks, ignoring the looks Akinori and Komi shot him. Koutarou walked up to them, saying that he’ll walk them home. They stood up, handing him the water bottle and his bag. He turned bright red, murmuring an apology and a thanks before walking out of the gym with them in tow.

As they were walking home they’d talked about different things, ranging from school, to volleyball to what book his crush was reading. In any case it was more Koutarou animatedly talking and his crush listening, occasionally making comments.

Before long they arrived at their house, his crush turning to him with a small smile that made Koutarou’s heart go doki doki-. Kou smiled back, but his eyes widened as they got on their toes and kissed his cheek. He stood there, flabbergasted, as his crush said goodbye before scurrying up to their house and disappearing behind it. 

He stood for a couple more seconds, having dropped his bottle as he touched the cheek they kissed. He broke out into a goofy smile, picking up his bottle as he walked back to his house, pep to his step. 

The next day he was all over Keiji, excitedly telling him for the fifth time what had happened. Keiji was listening yet again with no emotion shown. Secretly he was pleased, knowing that it wouldn't be long until Koutarou confessed to them, but he was getting tired and a bit irked at having to listen to it again. Koutarou-of course- was ecstatic and he might as well be bouncing off his chair into the walls.

“Hey hey! Akaaaashiii do you think they like me back? Do I have a chance?”

“No”, deadpanned Keiji as Koutarou let out an indignant sound, clutching his uniform. He unconsciously made a puppy face, whining to Keiji again.

Koutarou couldn't stop talking about what happened, and by this time his teammates were more than thoroughly irked, tuning Koutarou out as they went on in putting the net up. His crush appeared on the doors of the gym, not being noticed by Koutarou just yet but hearing him fawn over the small kiss from yesterday. 

They turned red, awkwardly fidgeting as they caught Keiji’s eyes, him looking amused before turning to Koutarou and saying that they had company. Koutarou jumped as he heard that, looking over His shoulder before he spied the small form that was looking to make themselves even smaller. He was speechless, grinning sheepishly as he jogged over to them.

“y/n-tan! Why didn't you tell me you were coming over again? I would've walked you here!” 

“Ah, it's okay Kou-san, I won't be here for long. I just wanted to watch you practice for a bit.”

“Well you're in luck because today we have a practice match!! Go ahead and sit where you sat yesterday~.”

They nodded, watching Koutarou jog back to his teammates who were now stretching, and unbeknownst to them, teasing him about them. Y/n sat down next to his bag-or bags actually- and made herself comfortable, watching as the game started.

During the game it became more and more obvious that Koutarou was using every opportunity to show off, grinning to them every time he did a good spike, or a service ace. But he got blocked, and his teammates and crush saw him beginning to go in his emo mode. 

 

Keiji couldn't believe this- his crush was right there- and he’d go into emo mode? He resisted the urge to massage his temple, setting to Akinori as he thought to what to say. He looked back at Koutarou’s crush again, taking advantage that the other team called a timeout as he went towards them. Koutarou didn't even notice, too absorbed in his emo-ness.

After speaking a few choice words with Y/n he went back into the court, nodding to himself. The team looked at him confused,looking back at Y/n before shrugging and continuing to play. Koutarou was too deep in being emo to notice it, starting to look a bit restless as Keiji continued to not set to him. He looked back at his crush, noticing how their attention was on him even though he hadn't spiked in a while. That alone had given him a spark, screaming- yelling out ‘Akaashi’ as he began to do his run up to spike it. Keiji obliged, thankful that Koutarou had snapped out of it, giving Kou’s crush a thankful nod as Kou got the point and ended the game.

Koutarou wasn’t screaming ‘hey hey hey!” like the other times before, but was power- speed walking over to his crush, with Keiji in the background giving a shit eating grin. The owl stopped in front of them, looking serious before grinning and asking, “how did you like the game y/n-chan? I was pretty awesome right?!” They nodded, before standing up and surprising Koutarou, before he got left speechless as they kissed near his lips. The crush was afraid he short circuited, and looked at Keiji questioningly, to which he shrugged. To which Koutarou surprised everyone by putting his hands on his crush shoulders and loudly asking them to go out with him.

You could hear a pin drop as the silence covered the gym, his crush getting redder and redder by the second before nodding. Koutarou gave a big whoop and picked them up, twirling them around as the gym exploded in cheers and yelling, congratulating Koutarou. His crush hid their face in his shoulder, as he pressed on their hair, murmuring their name in an affectionate tone.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


End file.
